La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Paul Mirrouhg
Summary: SonFic de "La leyenda del Hada y el Mago"- One-Shot.Entonces el Mago tan cansado de su tan amarga soledad su mirada cruzo con las mas tiernas de las miradas,la del Hada Bella y desde hay el hada y el Mago decidieron estar amándose en todo lugar
1. La Leyenda del hada y el Mago

**Discleimer:**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M ,la historia si es de mi propiedad al igual que los personajes añadidos basándome en la Canción "La leyenda del Hada y el Mago" del grupo Rata Blanca, como ya lo he expresado … Una de mis bandas favoritas_

* * *

><p><strong>. La Leyenda Del Hada y El Mago…<strong>

**Canción de Rata Blanca**

**FanFic de Oevix Olem**

**SonFinc**

**Para FanFiction - - PotterFincs**

**Y** Mi Blog ****

**Pov Narrador-Tercera persona**

Las lágrimas caían ferozmente por l

as mejillas pálidas del joven Mago Cullen ,con su aspecto jovial pero lamentablemente solitario con solo sus familiares y la luna como amigos ¿Por qué tan solitario?

Poseía un gran poder al ser un Mago de tan alto nivel ,con un poder ilimitado que según muchos seria la felicidad completa pero aquí está el ,un gran mago con una incontable belleza que sobrepasaba los límites impuestos por el hombre ,llorando en una esquina de su bosque encantado por su tan amarga soledad tratando de sacar su dolor por sus grandes lagrimas que descendían de sus mejillas a una velocidad impactante, tratando de entender cómo es que siendo un Mago nunca ha encontrado el amor.

-¿De qué me sirve ser un mago sin conocer el amor?-susurro el con un hilo de voz debido a sus llantos mirando a la luna, su única amiga,

El agacho la cabeza dejándose rendir por el llanto y la desesperación, llevo sus blancas palmas blancas a su hermoso rostro angelical ahora opacado por la tristeza dejándose caer en la soledad. La luna le sonrió serenamente mientras batía sus blancas y hermosas pestañas calmando al joven mago. Suspiro

-Edward ,solo dale tiempo al tiempo-le respondió ella dulcemente cerrando sus ojos mientras una sonrisa ligera bailaba en su rostro-Ya verás que en donde menos lo esperes ..Estará tu chica ideal

Edward la miro algo dudoso, siempre le ha dicho lo mismo ..tal vez la Luna no sean como todos piensan o ¿Estará en lo cierto?. La Luna rio con cariño al ver su mirada interrogante y se dedicó a darle ánimos para seguir adelante y soportar el dolor que sentía por su tan larga soledad.

El mago le sonrió sabiendo que el no debía salirse de su destino ,como todo Mago sabía que las cosas pequeñas puedan afectar lo que sea, si alguien llegara a su vida, está bien lo único que tendrá que hacer es reconocerlo .El Mago satisfecho con su nueva reflexión se dispuso a dar un paseo por el bosque para despejar su mente aunque ciertamente ya era un poco tarde en el bosque encantado, el tiempo pasaba volando con la Luna y sus concejos tan maternales.

Caminaba despacio, tratando de maravillarse con todo lo que su bosque le permitía observar a pesar de ya conocerlo de menoría, para el todo seguía igual de hermoso e impactante como la primera vez que recorrió estos bosques con sus hermanos y hermanas.

Su mirada cruzo con una hermosa hada del bosque que era acompañada por otras dos hadas guapas pero ninguna comparada con la hermosa hada de hermosos cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate ,su mirada vago sin pedir permiso por el contorno de la sonrojada dama , esta vestida de un lindo vestido verde oscuro con unas zapatillas bajas con simpleza en su forma de ver pero para al mago era realmente hermosa ,la cosa más bella que haya visto mientras sus ojos evaluaban la fina tela que dibujaba su perfecta y pequeña silueta .Una sonrisa torcida golpeo el rostro de aquel Mago que ahora comprendía a la Luna..El amor llega cuando y con quien menos lo esperes.

El Hada se sonrojo ante la permanente mirada del Mago ,el famoso Edward Cullen ,esta había escuchado diversos rumores sobre el pero siempre trataba de evitarlo pues nunca antes se había enterado que un Mago fuera tan descarado. Ella con un poco mas de disimulo que el Mago lo evaluó mientras confirmaba que los rumores del Reino eran verdad.

Se decía que era alguien bastante solitario y hermoso cosa que ella pudo comprobar ese día deleitándose con la tan grata vista que tenia delante, un hombre de gran estatura con tez blanca ,cabellos cobrizos algo desordenados y unos impactantes ojos color miel.

-Buenos días ,lindas hadas-saludo el con cortesía y un toque de lujuria en su voz aterciopelada mirando a la torpe hada con insistencia buscando incorporarse en esos grandes ojos chocolate. La hada castaña le sonrió tímidamente mientras intentaba reunir fuerzas para que sus piernas no empezaran a flagear ante tanta hermosura .

-Buenos días-saludo una de las hadas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras daba pequeños pasos danzarines en dirección del enamorado mago ,esta pequeña hada extendió su pequeña mano al hombre-Alice Brandon ,mi hermana Bella Swan y nuestra prima Rosalie Hale

-Hermanastras-le corrigió la hada castaña, Bella con una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza-Un gusto

-Lo mismo ,Bella-siguió el Mago con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Qué hacen tres bellas damitas solas por aquí?. Es muy peligroso

-Lo sé-suspiro la rubio casi divertida-Alice dijo que encontraríamos _algo por estos lados. Me pregunto ¿Quie..que será?_

-Y lo hicimos-le respondió al segundo la pequeña hada de cabellos alocados divertida por la insinuación firme de la rubia-Tengo un don ¿Recuerdan?

Las dos hadas rodaron los ojos con monotonía mientras el joven observaba la escena algo divertido. La pequeña Alice aseguraba poder tener visiones del futuro, siempre eran exactas pero aun así ni su hermana ni su prima la tomaban enserio.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaron sin rumbo por aquel bosque buscando distraerse de alguna manera , el Mago muy astutamente consiguió quedar a solas con la Hada Bella, sus dos amigables familiares aceptaron sin chistar la propuesta del caballero al ofrecerles que ambos pudieran conocerse más y así cumplir la visión de Alice y los deseos de Edward.

Hablaron durante horas de todas las cosas y nada a la vez, sumamente empapados el uno del otro entendiendo que ambos tenían cosas en común .El mago tomo la iniciativa, en un movimiento rápido sus labios se lanzaron improvisadamente a los labios suaves y carnosos de la chica ,los cuales le correspondieron al instante moviéndose sin experiencia alguna ,al igual que el Mago nervioso sin saber cómo actuar, esté era su primer beso; Entonces sucedió

El Hada y El Mago quisieron estar, solo los dos en aquel bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar, se entregaron el uno al otro tratando de expresar todo el amor que sentía en aquella danza rítmica que ahora sus cuerpos danzaban casi frenéticamente dejándose llevar por la más antigua tradición, el más antiguo y efectivo ritual de amor, volviéndose uno…inundando sus cuerpos de amor y pasión.

Pero el mal que siempre existió no soporto ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres ,una felicidad que sería para el imposible de conseguir ,se llenó de odio a estos dos esclavos del amor …los odio por tener lo que él nunca tendría :Amor. Y con su odio ataco ferozmente hasta que el Hada cayo en ese sueño fatal de luz eterna ,el cuerpo inerte del Hada golpeo sonoramente el suelo mientras en un instante sus ojos se cerraban lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro ,hasta que se cerraron completamente para nunca más volverse abrir.

Murió feliz. Con su Mago junto a ella, amándose.

.

.

.

.

En su castillo el Mago pasa las tardes y noches completas ,desesperado buscando el poder que devolviera a su hada , a su amor y su mirada tan tierna más dulce que ayer pasando horas buscando la forma de recuperar a la mujer que en medio del bosque pudo amar .

Desde hay sabe que es el amor , que ella tendrá las fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro que la traerá de vuelta a la vida, para poder amarse ahora sin ningún inconveniente .Él sabe que su amor algún día llegara y para quedarse con el en toda su eternidad, solo quiere a su Hada, a su amor devuelta junto a el para no volverse a ir.

Un beso ,el más puro de los conjuros.

Estas la leyenda que retumba en lo más profundo del bosque encantado , así despertando el amor de todos aquellos viajeros que llegan a estas tierras lejanas en busca de aquella historia de amor ,despertando la pasión ,amor y nobleza de muchos que sienten alegría al ver que el amor verdadero sigue existiendo pero ..Ahora con más fuerzas que antes. En estas épocas tan distintas a otras podemos ver que siguen existiendo personas creyentes en el amor eterno y que este amor nos une generación a generación a pesar de que las costumbres y forma de vivir a cambiado significativamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Niñas y Niños¡ :D<strong>

**Aquí con algo nuevo para que sepan que estoy de vuelta , mi primer Fic en ser escrito en Tercera persona ,SongFic y con la idea de un One-Shot :D**

**Díganme que tal lo hice por favor¡ :S**

**Miren que acepto a los Vulturis¡ XD**

**La verdad que esta canción la adoro y desde hace Uff quería hacerlo, la idea es un One-Shot pero tengo la sospecha de que serviría para más Capis .El caso, dejo eso en su decisión :D**

**Review¡**


	2. Canción

**Nada de esto es mí .Solo la trama y no autorizo a publicarse sin mi permiso en este idioma, en esta página, blog, foro y demás si es sin mi permiso; D**

**Advertency:**

**-OoC (**Out Of Character)

**-PoV: (**Point of View**)**

-**W**hat if o** "Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Si ven una historia similar avisen: D Di no al Plagio ¡**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Canción <strong>

**La Leyenda Del Hada y El Mago…**

**Canción de Rata Blanca**

**FanFic de Oevix Olem**

**SonFinc**

**Para FanFiction - - PotterFincs**

_**-**Canción de Rata Blanca_

Cuenta la historia de un mago  
>que un día en su bosque encantado lloró<p>

Porque a pesar de su magia  
>no habia podido encontrar el amor<p>

La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar  
>Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad<br>Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir  
>nunca debía salir de su destino<p>

Si alguien te tiene que amar  
>ya lo sabrás<br>sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.

Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando  
>en el bosque la vista cruzó<br>con la mas dulce mirada que  
>en toda su vida jamás conoció<br>desde ese mismo momento  
>el hada y el mago quisieron estar<br>sólo los dos en el bosque amándose  
>siempre y en todo lugar<p>

Y el mal que siempre existió  
>no soportó<br>ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
>y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó<br>en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.

En su castillo pasaba las noches  
>el mago buscando el poder<br>que delvoviera a su hada, su amor  
>su mirada tan dulce de ayer<br>y no paró desde entonces buscando  
>la forma de recuperar<br>a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque  
>por fin pudo amar.<p>

Y hoy sabe que es el amor  
>y que tendrá<br>fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro  
>sabe que un día verá<br>su dulce hada llegar  
>y para siempre con él se quedará.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicos¡<strong>

**Espero qué les guste; D**

**Perdonen las fallas Ortográfica; D Esta es la letra de la canción,me lo pidieron en un MP así que aquí esta **

**Picos,lamento todo el alboroto pero pronto me pondré al corriente¡**

**Chicos ,espero me comprendan y apoyen como lo han hecho siempre :)**

Portada en Mi Blog - Veerlandt . Blogspot . com - Enlace en perfil

Gracias a algunos de ustedes que me han hecho saber,que puedo contar con ustedes :d


End file.
